


Chocolate and Whipped Cream

by JulesVern1967



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hot, Implied Sexual Content, Interviews, Licking, Nipples, One Shot, Playgirl, Smut, Thong, chocolate and whipped cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesVern1967/pseuds/JulesVern1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is posing for a photo shoot in Playgirl.  Things get sticky and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate and Whipped Cream

Tom has agreed to a photoshoot for Playgirl magazine. He wants to do something fun, different. I'm the artistic director of the magazine. We meet for drinks and talk about an idea he has. We spend an afternoon in a cozy hotel bar, drinking, laughing and flirting. I love the idea, but we need a woman to be in the photos also. By the end of our meeting we decide I will be that woman. 2 weeks later, Tom show up at my penthouse suite. I often shoot spreads here, it's tasteful and comfortable. We have the photographer, makeup artist, assistants, Tom and me. 

We are in place in front of a white wall, on a white faux fur carpet. Tom is in a black v neck tee and black jeans. Me...in a white tank top and white boy cut underwear. They show off my ass nicely. We are both holding spray cans of whipped cream. So, we are told by the photog to just go ahead and start playing, he'll shoot. Tom flashes me a wickedly delicious grin. Next thing I know, he is spraying whipped cream on my nipples, over my shirt. I throw back my head and laugh. He grabs me around the waist and pulls me in and suddenly his mouth is on my left nipple, his tongue swiping away the whipped cream. Fuck! We never talked about that! Instantly my twat tightens in reaction to what just happened! Music is blaring, Tom is fully delighted with what we are doing. I aim my whipped cream at him and shoot him in the crotch. He laughs and tries to jump out of the way, but I still hit him square on. Suddenly he slips, falls and lands on his back, his whipped cream can goes flying. I see my opportunity. I jump on him and grab a handful of hair. Pinning him down, I spray a bunch in his mouth, which he happily holds open for me. In an instant he rolls over and is sitting on me.. He still has a mouthful of the cream. He sits up and peels off his t-shirt. Fuck!! Pert nipples and taught abs stare me in the face. Suddenly, his mouth is on mine. I greedily lick the whipped cream from his mouth, we share the sweet treat. We hear the photog yell cut...and slowly, reluctantly, we pull apart. Shit that was HOT! Both sitting on the rug, covered in whipped cream, flushed cheeks, breathing hard, we laugh at the sight of each other. The makeup team comes in and cleans up our faces, touches up our makeup. Next we are in my all white kitchen. Tom is totally nude, but at the moment is standing against a counter, stirring a big pot of chocolate with a big wooden spoon. I am topless, wearing only a black thong. The photographer instructs me to stand behind Tom. I am to wrap one arm around his waist and settle my hand over his chest. I'm pressed right against him. I know he must have a good feel of my tits pushed against his back. I'm having a hard time concentrating, our bodies so close together. Tom is humming to the music, his foot tapping. How can he be so relaxed? Sinc he's so tall, his fine, firm ass is against my stomach. I close my eyes and lay my face against his bare back. The photog wants just Tom and my arm and hand for the first few shots. Tom asks if I'm ok back there. I smile and say I am. He tells me I feel lovely against him. I blush. Next, we're told to face each other and embrace. Fuck! So, suddenly I'm in Tom's arms, his entire naked body pressed up against me. Suddenly I feel shy! I don't want to seem perverted so I avoid sneaking a peek at the famous Hiddlesconda. But I certainly feel it pressed into my lower abdomen. My tits are pressed against his chest. His arm is placed strategically so as to shield most of my tits from view. He holds the wooden spoon up for me to lick. I do my sexiest best, but start to giggle. So does Tom. The photog say just go with it, so we do. I stick my finger in the pot of chocolate and dab the chocolate on Tom's chin. He squeezes me harder against him, and scooping up a spoonful of chocolate, deposits on my shoulder and across my chest. The warm chocolate feels delicious on my skin, but Tom's mouth feels even better. He is licking and sucking my shoulder, but slowly starts lapping his way across my chest. My nipples are rock hard from this erotic attention. The photog wants us to step back from the counter. To get on our knees to continue our chocolate playtime. Happy to oblige, we do this. Tom brings the pot of chocolate down too. My eyes cant help but drop down to his groin. In my peripheral vision I see him dip his hand in and scoop up a bunch of chocolate....when I look up, suddenly he flicks all his fingers at me. Shocked, I scream and laugh all at once. 'You're going to get it' I tell him to which he replies, 'do you promise?' I go for the chocolate, which he pulls behind him. I see the Hiddlesconda in all it's glory now. I jump at Tom, push him to the ground and pin him down with my body. He grabs my ass, a cheek in each hand. Growling in my ear he says,'you've got me darling, now what?' Breathing hard, my chocolate covered tits heaving from my actions....the photog, laughing, tells us he's got more than enough shots and we are all done. Tom, with a mischievous glint in his eye tells me 'oh no we're not.' Totally enthralled with each other we barely notice everyone leave. Tom rolls me over to my back, sticky sweet chocolate is everywhere. With a soft laugh he tells me I'm a beautiful mess. We lock eyes and I feel weak. He tells me we've missed some spots. He dips his fingers into the pot of chocolate and wipes some on my earlobe. He comes in close, his breath hot on my face, then gently suckles it. He puts some chocolate on my bottom lip. Then he puts his mouth on mine and gently sucks my lip. 'Mmmmm,' he says. 'You taste exquisite darling,' he tells me. He takes more chocolate and dabs some on a bare spot on my hip, and again, gently licks it off. I am leaning back on my elbows now, and he is on one, his arm beneath me. Next he pushes me over and a dollop of chocolate is put on my ass cheek. I squeal. This time he licks, slurps and nibbles. Good lord he is getting me hot. With his arm behind me, he turns me onto my back again. Dipping his head down, his mouth finds mine and we kiss deeply and passionately. His cock is rock hard now, pushed against my hip. There's one more place darling, he tells me, dipping his middle finger into the pot. His hand slides into my thong. I feel the warm chocolate and his finger, tracing my slit. I shudder and bury my face into his neck. Tom pulls me back, looking into my eyes with a smile. Darling, You're so wet, I think you've enjoyed yourself as much as I have. His fingers continue caressing my lips, spreading the chocolate on my mound, his eyes hot with desire. 'Thanks for doing this love, how can I ever repay you?' Another wicked grin. With a goan I tell him, 'Well Tom, you can start by cleaning this chocolate off of me.' "My pleasure Tom said with a huge grin as he started to pull down my thong......


End file.
